1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power source and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a technology is known, in which electric power is supplied to an electronic device from a power source including a plurality of batteries. For example, in JP-A-4-332015, a power source circuit is disclosed, in which two batteries are connected in series in a use state and are connected in parallel in a non-use state.
In an electronic device in recent years, an electric power load in many devices is changed in the process of using. For example, in many devices, the state is changed to and from a high load state in which a drive unit is driven by a motor and a low load state in which a user's input is waited. In the technology in the related art described above, the connection is changed to and from the connection in series and connection in parallel according to a use or a non-use. However, in any cases, entire of the batteries are connected to the circuit to be used. Therefore, entire of the batteries gradually deteriorate in all the state.